


A Deal's a Deal

by Hell Spitter (BurstEdge)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/Hell%20Spitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Inkling makes the rookie mistake of betting against Octolings and must pay the price... with her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal's a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> References for the characters can be found here:
> 
> Inkling: https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2229661
> 
> Octoling: https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2476796

"Ha-ha! You must feel pretty stupid now! We won, so to the victor go the spoils!"

Emerald felt horrible. She was dumb enough to get roped into a bet with some delinquent octolings. It supposed to be a simple turf war. If her team won, they would recieve new gear. But if they Octolings won, one of her team members had, for a lack of a better word, "entertain" them for the remaining month. She happened to be unluckly enough to be picked.

"Aw, don't feel bad," one of them said in fake sympathy. "We'll take good care of you."

She pushed Emerald onto the bed.

"But you got to take care of us, first. We own you until the end of the month."

Emerald felt her blood run cold when she saw the lustful gazes of her... hosts. It ran colder when they began to rub every inch of her body, making her squirm.

"Damn, this one's pretty smooth. Even though her tits haven't grown much, her figure more than makes up for it," one of Octolings said.

"Hey, let's take her clothes off," another Octoling suggested. "It will make it more fun. For us, at least."

Emerald didn't bother resist as her clothes were removed from her body, leaving her completely naked. This only increased in the Octoling's lust.

"You know, even if her tits aren't big, she's pretty cute."

"Yeah, she's a keeper. Shame we have to give her back by the end of the month."

The Octolings continued to touch her, now fully enjoying the fact that she was naked and at the mercy of their will. To her surprise, they started to lick her as well body as well. Her arms, legs, face, breasts and even her most private spot was licked. Pretty soon, she was licked all over, her body covered with saliva.

"Alright, enough fooling around," the leader Octoing said, taking her pants off. The other Octolings did the same and what Emerald saw, she could not have believed. Each of them had long, thick cocks with huge balls underneath. The appendages appeared to throb, as if the noticed her presence.

"Looks like our dicks are happy to see you."

"So you better give them your best care."

"Or you'll suffer greatly."

The Octolings pressed their cocks in Emerald's face, expecting her to do something. Without being told, she wrapped both her hands around two of them while she put the third in her mouth. She stroked and sucked, much to the Octolings' pleasure. Her soft felt wonderful, and her tongue was heaven. The head Octoling shoved her cock down Emerald's throat and was sighing in pleasure, which made her rub the others' dicks faster. 

"This is awesome! She's rubbing us faster!"

"I know, I feel it too!"

"Looks this one is a real slut. Let's treat her like one!"

Emerald's hands and mouth were violated. It was getting to breathe and her hands were filled with cock. She even felt her hands going faster against her will. It didn't make her feel better when she felt them throb.

"Looks like we've reached the end."

"Yeah. It was good while it lasted, though."

"We'll make it a big finish. Let's give our guest a new coat of ink!"

They pushed Emerald onto the bed again and began to stroke their cocks in front of her. The Inkling saw that it was futile to resist and opened her mouth, waiting for the inevitable. Soon enough, white ink shot out of the Octolings' cocks and covered most of her body. Some of it landed in her mouth and she reluctantly swallowed it.

"Better get used to it slut," the Octoling leader jeered. "We're just getting started."


End file.
